One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by marissadan
Summary: He has a PhD in clinical psychology, but he still can't figure her out. When it comes to Happy, Toby takes one step forward and two steps back.
1. Analyze

**Analyze**

* * *

When Paige is away, Walter will play. Most grown men would get drunk and throw a party, but Walter is running experiments and analyzing data. It was a saturday morning, and Paige had woken up sick. Walter offered to watch Ralph so she could rest, and that's how 5 geniuses came to be gathered around a chalkboard trying to assemble a formula for the perfect relationship. There was no way Mr. No EQ could do anything of this nature on his own, and as with any other mission, every member of the team had a role. Happy walked into the garage to find the four boys huddled around Sylvester's chalkboard talking loudly over each other.

"Hey." No one even noticed her presence, let alone her tiny voice.

"Guys." A little louder, but still nothing. If anything they were talking louder. On to plan B. Happy grabbed a frying pan and a spatula from the kitchen and began to make as much noise as she could. If that didn't work, she was going for her power tools. She was losing all of them down the rabbit hole.

Thankfully it did work, and it was Toby who noticed her presence first. "Holding a frying pan, but minimal traces of anger in your features, only mild concern and annoyance. Interesting. You never cease to amaze me." Such a flirt.

"I'm concerned and annoyed because I've been here for five minutes and none of you noticed."

"Sorry Happy. We got a little carried away." Sylvester said, after he had calmed down from the near panic attack Happy's noisy distraction had caused.

"Sorry Happy." Walter said with a shrug.

"Morning Ralph. Where's your mom?" Happy asked.

"She's sick, so I came here with Walter." Ralph looked up at Walter.

"Speaking of, why am I here on a Saturday, Walt?" Walter turned to look at the chalkboard, seemingly deciding on where to start.

"I want to see if I can apply intellect to emotion. Create an algorithm for the perfect relationship."

Happy rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a wonderful thing for you 197, but that doesn't explain why I'm here."

Walter nodded. "I have no EQ, Sly has too much, you suppress yours , Toby analyses everyone else's, and Ralph hasn't been through enough to truly damage his yet." He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"And Paige is okay with you using her son as a lab rat?" Walter started scratching the back of his neck. It didn't take a psychiatrist to see he was nervous.

"Actually Paige doesn't know about this. I'm buying Ralph ice cream to ensure that it stays that way." Walter thinks he has a solution for everything.

"Really kid? Ice Cream? You got bought off that easily?" Given Ralph's intellect, she would have thought he'd be a little more ambitious. Ralph shrugged.

"I may be a genius, but I'm still a nine year old." Everyone laughed, even Happy.

* * *

They spent hours trying to create a formula to make a perfect relationship. Nothing ever came of it. Walter will just have to learn as he goes when it comes to his nonexistent emotions. If a genius psychiatrist, a brilliant mathematician, a woman who's been through more emotional trauma than anyone ever should, and a man with one of the highest IQs ever recorded can't transfer their intellect into emotions, then no one can. Walter, Sly and Ralph went to get ice cream as promised, leaving just Happy and Toby alone in the garage. Spending hours talking about relationships from a technical standpoint had somehow struck a nerve with Happy. Walter treated emotions like a problem he could solve, Sylvester just did whatever his anxiety allowed him to do with respect to emoting, and Toby tried to learn everything about someone based on their emotions, most of the time forgetting his own. Happy was different, she knew she had emotions, but she wouldn't let anyone see them. Anger is what she's known for, because that's all she shows. She's so much more than anger. Everyone is scared of the Happy they see. The real Happy is buried deep inside. Outside Happy is content to keep Inside Happy right where she is. She hasn't found anyone worth letting her out for.

"Happy talk to me. It doesn't take a PhD to see you're upset. If it did, I could still see you were upset because I do indeed have a PhD. That would be why you call me Do-"

"Ok wiseass, I want human Toby back."

"Are you going to tell human Toby what's upsetting you so he can fix it?"

"Well I'm not telling wiseass Toby."

"Ok, I'm human. Talk." He did one of those dramatic "changing faces behind the hand" things.

Happy shook her head. The open book side of her was threatening to show itself, and she didn't like it. "I don't know." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Happy look at me." He would pull her chin towards him, but he's pushing the physical contact limit as it is.

Surprisingly, she did look at him.

"Don't shrink me Toby." Her gaze hardened and her jaw set.

"I think someone already did." He couldn't resist. It even got him a half smile.

"Shut up."

"Not until you talk to me. If you don't want me to be a shrink, I won't. I'll just be a friend, maybe more. I'll be what you want me to be Happy."

She pulled away from him.

"I don't know what I want you to be." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Whenever you find out, let me know. I mean it, I'll be what you want me to be.. Now and forever."

She nodded. She was grabbing her bag and walking towards the door when a thought struck her.

"Hey, Toby?"

"Yep?"

"Do you think there's a such thing as a perfect relationship?"

"If it's between me and you."

That's something she's going to have to analyze.

* * *

**Each chapter in this story will be titled and have something to do with each letter in the alphabet. Meaning there will be 26 "letter themed" chapters that make up one continuous story. **

**Next Chapter: Birthdays **

**Thanks for reading. **

**M. **


	2. Birthdays

**Birthdays **

* * *

Happy woke up earlier than usual and got ready in a flurry of black hair and black clothes, something about today put her on edge. She needed to get to her workshop as soon as possible, tools were the only thing that put her at ease. She expected to find the garage empty, but to her surprise Toby was sitting behind his desk blaring music that she could hear clearly through his headphones and tapping on his desk. He didn't notice her until a pair of black boots clouded his view of the floor he'd been staring at. He removed his headphones and she leaned on his desk.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He never answered a question straight, everything is a mind game with him.

"I missed my motorcycle." She shrugged.

"Don't let me stop you. Your chariot awaits." That's a little odd. Why was Toby trying to get rid of her?

She walked into her workshop and spotted it.

It wasn't much. A cupcake, a card, and a small wrapped gift box.

"Toby." She knew he followed her.

Sure enough when she turned around he was standing in the doorway, looking scared.

"What's this?" She gestured to the small display that was placed on top of her welding mask.

He shrugged. "Happy Birthday."

She was about to speak, but he cut her off.

"Before you ask, when I snooped around to find your father I stumbled upon your birth certificate. That's how I know that today is your birthday. I knew you wouldn't want anyone else to know it was our birthday because God forbid someone do something to show that they care about you, so I didn't broadcast it all over the world like I wanted to, but I had to do something. So go ahead, open it."

Happy had spent years trying to convince herself that today didn't mean anything. Birthday's weren't important. Toby wasn't helping her case. But she isn't that bad of a person, she wouldn't get mad at him for doing something nice for her like this. Honestly, she was trying to find it in her to be at least a little angry with him, but she couldn't. So she rolled her eyes, all for show of course, and opened the card. Obviously Toby could see that she wasn't that upset. He considered that a small victory. He was slowly breaking down the walls around her. He'll get through eventually if he tries hard enough. When Toby Curtis wants something, he never gives up, and Happy is the thing he wants most in the world.

He noticed her face softening as she read the card.

**_"Happy Birthday Happy" sounds utterly ridiculous so I'm not going to say it. You are one of a kind, Happy Quinn. I'm lucky to even know you, and even luckier to be one of the few people you trust. You say that tools never let you down, and I'm the biggest tool you will ever meet._**

**_-Toby_**

**_P.S. As much as I want to tell everyone your birthday so Paige can throw you a party, I want you to still like me more. Your secrets safe with me._**

He held his breath once she stopped reading. It was a risk doing this, Happy tends to hate anything that even remotely reminds her of childhood, and birthdays remind everyone of their childhood, good or bad.

"I hate you for doing this, but I appreciate it." She finally looked him in the eye.

"That doesn't make sense, and you're lucky that I can tell which emotion is winning out from that pretty face."

She shook her head again.

"You're not done yet, princess." He nodded towards the gift box.

She picked the box up.

"If you ever call me princess again I'll kick your ass."

There's the Happy he knows and loves.

She unwrapped the box with surprising gentleness, and opened the lid.

She lifted the necklace out of the box and stared at it for almost a full minute.

It was a long and thin silver chain with three charms.

The first was a tiny wrench that she could tell was made of titanium, one of her favorite metals to work with. The second was a metal replica of a tire with a tiny sample of her birthstone in the middle. The third was a piece of metal that was formed into an almost irregular circle.

It looked just like a cyclone.

Toby saw her playing with each of the charms and when she got to the cyclone he said "Check the back."

She flipped the cyclone charm over and it was engraved.

"My favorite scorpion."

She looked back up at him again. He was inching closer to her very slowly. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. So he spoke for her.

"It's one of a kind, just like you."

She held the necklace out to him. At first he thought she hated it and was giving it back, until she moved her hair away from her neck. He stepped closer to her and put the chain around her neck. He closed the hook and let the necklace go. She was playing with the charms again.

"Its long enough that no one has to see it if you don't want them to. Our little secret."

She turned around to face him.

"Thank you Toby."

She smiled. A real, bright, Happy smile.

The smile that Toby thought could fix everything.

He was about to reply when they heard the door swing open and Paige walked into the garage.

Happy smacked his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't come between me and my motorcycle."

He walked away, smiling and shaking his head. Yep. That was the Happy he knows and loves.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

She never kicked his ass.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Cabe**

**Review? **

**M. **


	3. Cabe

**Cabe: **

* * *

"New necklace?" Cabe asked Happy.

She had been wearing it since Toby gave it to her, but she had kept it tucked into her shirt.

It was a secret between her and Toby. No one else knew about it.

Until now.

She was bored, so she started playing with the necklace. She didn't think anyone noticed, but apparently Cabe did.

It was an unusually quiet day. Sylvester was doing the same equations repeatedly for fun, and Paige was giving Walter her version of sensitivity training. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the conversation between Happy and Cabe. Except Toby. He was hyper-aware of everything going on in the garage.

Cabe Gallo may not be a genius, but he does notice the small changes in his team. Changes like how before a few days ago Happy didn't wear jewelry. He knew the necklace must mean something to her.

Happy glanced at Toby, who was across the room smirking into his coffee.

"Yeah." She shrugged. She was forcing nonchalance to try to downplay the situation before it became a big deal.

"I like it. Whoever got it for you must know you very well." He looked down at Happy who had her feet up on her desk.

"Or he's a genius psychiatrist that can read everyone like a book." He said loud enough for only her to hear.

Happy stared at the floor.

She couldn't think of a response that wasn't incriminating.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked, gesturing in the direction of her workshop.

She got up and walked ahead of him, fully expecting to get a lecture about how relationships in the workplace are unprofessional and how she needs to distance herself from Toby.

They walked into her workshop and she climbed on the workbench and he pulled up a stool.

"Listen, Happy, I don't know what's going on between you and Toby-"

She cut him off.

"Nothing is going on between me and Toby."

Cabe nodded.

"Okay, but maybe there should be."

"Excuse me?"

This was not going the way she expected it to.

"Toby gave you that necklace for your birthday three days ago, and before you say anything, I have access to your records, and no I won't tell anyone."

He still doesn't understand why she is so afraid of people knowing her birthday. But if he's learned one thing from Walter O' Brien, its that geniuses are strange people.

This meant that now there was one more person who had access to secrets that go much deeper than her birthday.

One more person who would let her down.

"So he bought me a necklace, big deal." She shrugged.

"Toby has feelings for you, and he lets the world know it."

Happy rolled her eyes.

"and because you've been wearing that necklace for three straight days, I think you have feelings for him too. But you won't do anything about it because you think he's just like everyone else you have ever cared about. You think he's going to leave. Let me tell you, Toby would do anything for you. The only way he's leaving you is in a body bag. He's another tool in your toolbox, and he's a tool that will be whatever you want him to be. And I think you want him to be more than he is now."

Happy stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't let your fear stop you. You never have before."

She finally looked up.

"Thanks Cabe."

He nodded and walked to the door, but he turned back right before he left.

"Please do something soon, his lovesick complaining is getting on my damn nerves."

Happy laughed.

Then she began to think about what he said. He was right. Everyone leaves her. Eventually she stopped letting people in. Of course she loves Walter and Sylvester, and now Paige and Ralph, but she's kept them all at arm's length.

Is letting Toby into the dark and screwed up place known as her heart worth the risk?

But Toby is different. He's the only one that isn't afraid to push his way through her walls.

He didn't care if she wanted him to or not, he was going to weasel his way into her heart.

He had been taking the walls down brick by brick, but Cabe may have just used dynamite.

There are times when he might seem like the enemy, but then there are times like these when they all realize that all Cabe Gallo wants is for every member of his team to be safe and happy.

And he knows that in order to be happy, they have to be together.

Just some more together than others.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you a pony.**

**Next Chapter: Doodles**

**M.**


	4. Doodles

**Doodles**

* * *

Happy Quinn is a badass, amazingly smart, and completely independent mechanical genius.

She's also a doodler.

Apparently they had broken one too many rules on their last case, and Cabe's superior was making them attend a seminar on Homeland protocol. They wanted to make sure that Homeland's ass was covered in the event that something doesn't go according to plan (again).

So, they had all spent the past two hours sitting in the garage listening to a stuck up Homeland lackey in a suit tell them how to behave.

Every mind has a different way to handle boredom.

Sylvester was memorizing the powerpoint slides and doing equations on a notepad.

Paige was actually paying attention to the presentation because she found it incredibly embarrassing that they were forced to do this, and Walter was staring at her and trying his best to make it look like he wasn't.

Toby was of course observing everyone's behavior. He found that Sylvester, Paige, and Walter were behaving as he'd expected them to, but Happy was a different story.

He had expected her to put her feet on the table and stare at the wall while mindlessly playing with her necklace.

The doodling threw him for a loop.

He was sitting on her right side, and he could see each finished page as she ripped it off of the notepad.

She drew on each page for exactly four minutes.

After four minutes what she had was ripped away and a new page was started.

She did this for the first hour and a half, going through three notepads in the process.

Toby was watching her intently, and counting off the four minutes.

He looked over towards her at 4:16, four minutes since she started a new page, expecting to see her tearing away a finished drawing but instead the movement of her hand across the page only intensified.

She spent 31 minutes and 12 seconds on that one.

He couldn't ever see what the drawings were until she tore them away and added them to the stack.

This one had to be important for her to break her routine to finish it.

It was killing him not knowing what was that important to her.

So when the seminar was over, the stodgy suit guy left, and the members of their team were dispersing, Toby decided he had to ask. It might get him killed, but he had to ask.

He just had to wait until they were alone.

Walter and Paige left to go pick up Ralph, and Sylvester went to see Megan.

Happy walked to the trashcan and threw away all of the notepad pages she had doodled on, except one.

"You know doodling says a lot about your personality." Toby said.

"You think the color of my socks say a lot about my personality Toby." She fired back.

"Fair enough. You always wear black socks, signifying your constant anger and disdain for the human race."

"You need to stop calling yourself a genius if you need to know the color of my socks to determine that I'm an angry person. I don't care what doodling says about my personality. To me it says that I was bored and didn't have anything else to do." She shrugged.

"Which is believable for the ones you spent four minutes on, because you dropped them at four minutes whether they were finished or not. What I want to know is what is important enough for you to spend almost half an hour on. I also would like to know why it is important enough to be spared from the garbage unlike all the others." He crossed his arms.

"I want to know why that's any of your business."

The wall was back up. He really thought he was past most of her walls, but she still hasn't fully let him in.

"Psychologically speaking, whatever is on that page isn't the first place your mind goes when it wanders, but it is the only thing worth breaking a cycle for. My guess is that the first few were tools or motorcycles or something mechanical, but I have no clue what the last drawing is. I simply wanted to know what is that important to you."

She walked away.

The old Happy would never let him see what was on that paper. The new Happy that sees that it just might be alright to let people in would.

Before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the garage, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on his desk.

She didn't want to stick around to see his reaction.

"Goodnight Toby."

She walked out and didn't look back.

He waited until she left to open up the folded piece of paper on his desk.

The first thing he noticed was that there were three small drawings.

The first drawing was a hat, just like the one she gave him for Christmas.

The one in the middle was a cyclone, like the one on her necklace.

The third was a poker chip.

She had drawn a Toby version of the necklace he gave to her.

On her necklace were the things that make Happy Quinn, Happy Quinn, on this crumpled piece of paper were the things that make Toby Curtis, Toby Curtis.

She signed it "HQ" in the bottom right corner.

At the bottom of the page she wrote: "My favorite Scorpion."

So he figured out what was so important to her.

It's him.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, hopefully this pure fluff makes up for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thinking about doing dedications based on reviews... Next chapter?**

**Next Chapter: Engines**

**Happy Holidays! **

**M.**


	5. Engines

**Chapter 5: Engines**

***Spoilers from last episode.***

* * *

Watching someone work is not a creepy thing to do.

If you are a genius psychiatrist and the person you're watching is your favorite one in the world.

Toby watches Happy work all the time. He will even admit it to you. When she has tools in her hands she is completely at peace. When she's working is the only time Toby ever sees a look of serenity and contentment on her face. All he ever wants is for her to finally be okay. The world has been unnecessarily cruel to her and Toby Curtis has made it his life's mission to correct as much of the damage that the world has inflicted on her heart as he can. He feels like he's failing every time she snaps at someone or leaves the room to smash something, but his hope is renewed whenever she goes back to her tools.

She is completely relaxed and he can tell that her mind is completely at ease.

He can't help but watch her.

With a genius IQ and an eidetic memory, he also can't help but pick up on a few things.

* * *

Happy still hadn't completely opened up to her father, so he didn't have her address or phone number. He had no way to reach her other than the garage. She always came to him. So when she hadn't contacted him in a few days, he got worried and went to the only place he knew to go.

It was pretty late and everyone else had gone home.

They had been busy with a long and exhausting case and once it was all resolved everyone fled as quickly as they could. Except Toby.

He was tired but knew he wouldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well in a while.

He was worried that he had jeopardized the trust he had worked so long and hard to gain from her.

He told her father who she actually was.

He didn't figure it out on his own. He had his suspicions, but he would not have ever brought it up if Toby hadn't have come to him. Toby made him promise that Happy would never know that they had met before the Christmas party.

But obviously Happy isn't stupid. She knows that something is up and the thought of losing what he has with her is killing him.

And as a result, sleep was evading him.

So he was sitting at his desk reading two books at once and trying to keep his overactive mind somewhat occupied.

There was a knock at the door.

It probably wasn't the safest idea to open the door this late at night without knowing who was on the other side, but apparently sleep deprivation impaired what little good judgement he had.

He swung open the door and to his surprise, Patrick Quinn was standing there rocking back and forth on his heels, and having met him a few times Toby knew this was his default way to burn off nervous energy.

"Hey Toby." He said with a nod of his head.

"Hi Mr. Quinn, please come in." Toby opened the door all the way and led him to the table.

They both sat down.

"Happy isn't here right now but I'll see if she can swing by."

"I haven't heard from her in a few days and I was starting to get worried."

Although she would never admit it, Happy would love to know how much her father actually cared.

"She's fine I can assure you. We've all just been really busy lately."

He didn't want to be too specific, he didn't know what all Happy had told him about herself and the rest of the team.

He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

**Your dad decided to pay a visit and I will have a complete psych evaluation printed for you by the time you get here. **

Her reply came nearly instantly.

**You wouldn't dare**

He smiled at the phone.

**I would never. See you soon princess.**

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you Toby. I didn't think I'd ever see her again and I got her back. All thanks to you."

Toby smirked a little.

"No offense, but I didn't do it for you, sir."

"I can certainly understand that. And please don't call me sir. Patrick is just fine."

"Patrick it is then."

Patrick looked at the floor, deep in thought.

"You know all those years ago I said that she deserved better than me, I see now that what she deserves is you. I'm really glad she has you Toby."

He heard her motorcycle approaching and then turning off.

He didn't even want to think about how many traffic laws she broke to get over here that fast.

He would never hear the end of it if Happy found out that they were talking about her, so he quickly formulated a plan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked as she walked in.

"We wer-" Patrick started but Toby cut him off.

"Engines. We were talking about engines."

"You know nothing about engines." She knows something is up.

"He knows more than he lets on." Patrick caught on and covered for him, even using Happy's exact words.

"Why exactly are you here?" She said it not rudely, but with genuine curiosity.

"I hadn't talked to you in a while, I wanted to check on you."

"Give me your phone."

He didn't see what one thing had to do with the other.

He handed her the phone anyway.

"Next time, just call. Don't make me speed down here to rescue you from him." She gestured toward Toby.

Patrick chuckled.

"Alright then. Now that I know you're fine, I'd better head home. Goodnight guys." He got up and gave Toby a handshake and Happy a loose hug.

"I'll come by the shop tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then. Bye Toby."

Happy turned to Toby after he left.

"He's a good guy, Happy."

She chuckled. "Are you saying that as a psychiatrist or a friend?"

"Both."

"Apparently you've learned a few things from me, but I've learned stuff from you too Doc."

"Such as?"

"How to spot a lie."

Uh oh. Well this could end badly.

"Really. That's interesting."

"For example, when my father told me he knew who I was when he first saw me. That was a lie. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose ass he was covering."

"Are you sure? Because I am one and I have no idea who you are talking about."

"I know you won't confess because you think I'm going to be pissed at you, and at first I was. But I realized that you risked my wrath to do what you knew was best for me, and my father. You may be able to practically read anyone's mind, but I can read yours. I often wish that I couldn't, but I can. So thank you for making me realize that not all people let me down.

He kinda didn't know what to say.

"Goodnight Toby."

She walked away.

"And stop calling me Princess."

Engines and Lie Detecting.

They were rubbing off on each other.

He didn't know if that was good or bad.

What he did know was that he did the right thing.

The risk was definitely worth the reward.

* * *

**Holiday present from me to you.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Happy isn't giving up on people in general, and Toby isn't giving up on her.**

**Stay tuned.**

**M.**


	6. Forehead Kisses

**Chapter 6: Forehead Kisses**

* * *

Toby is naturally a very protective person. He can easily sense when someone is a threat, and he is quick to act. So when they are on a case and a LAPD officer starts hitting on Happy, there's no way Toby is letting it go any farther than that.

He knows Happy can take care of herself, but he can tell that this guy isn't taking her threats seriously. So he has a decision to make. He can either let Happy unleash her wrath on Captain Caveman, or he can intervene.

Like any logical thinker, he weighs the positives and the negatives. Watching him with Happy is eating him alive, but Happy might be upset if he takes action. After his lighting fast mind is done trying and failing to be logical, he acts on instinct. He leaves the box of the victim's belongings he was looking through and walked towards her. He was a safe distance away when he called for her. She was trying to find the detonator of the car bomb they were currently dealing with, and having an overly pushy police officer hovering over her was doing nothing but piss her off.

It may be an issue of national security and this idiot is trying to flirt with her.

So Happy gladly walked away from the car and closer to Toby.

"I'm going to kill him." Her fists were clenched tightly.

"He's overly aggressive and he covers up insecurities with arrogance. Something I will never understand, but nonetheless his aggression is no match for yours Princess."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a tiny smile.

"I stopped talking 10 minutes ago."

"I know, you're past the point of talking. You're ready to smash something. That's why I came over here. He's watching us like a hawk, so we will give him something to look at."

Before she knew what was happening, Toby was grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the car.

"What a-"

"Let me take care of this." He whispered in her ear.

He almost lost Happy to an idiot they met on a case before, it absolutely was not happening again.

He marched up to the much taller and much more muscular man with Happy's hand in his.

"I don't believe we've met. Dr. Toby Curtis, genius psychiatrist."

Happy laughed quietly from beside him. He's such a show off.

He shook the officer's hand.

"Officer Johnson, LAPD."

Toby turned to face Happy.

"By the way, our victim has some sort of depression and possible anxiety. I can't tell any more than that just by his belongings, but we need to determine what, if anything, triggered his mental issues and go from there."

"Terrorists recruit a depressed guy to do their dirty work. Makes sense."

"I am going to go find Sylvester. Have fun with this." He gestured to the burnt and dismembered car.

"Oh I will." She had that gleam in her eye that only came from having a mechanical problem to solve.

"See you later Princess."

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead.

Toby walked away.

Officer Meathead seemed incredibly confused.

"Wait a minute. He found that he had mental issues just by looking through his house?"

Happy smiled.

"What part of genius psychiatrist didn't you understand?"

He walked away shaking his head.

Happy didn't see him again that day.

* * *

In the end, they discovered that the bomb was detonated remotely and there was no threat to national security, only a sadistic murderer with a flare for the dramatic.

Paige insisted that they cook dinner and eat together like a real family to celebrate a case well solved.

She sent Walter to pick up Ralph and took Sylvester with her to the grocery store.

She assigned Happy and Toby the job of setting the table and cleaning up the mess they made when a bet turned into a food fight that morning.

When everyone else was gone Happy marched herself over to Toby's desk. He was expecting the worst after his bold move earlier.

She jumped up and sat on the desk.

She didn't say anything for a while, she was just swinging her legs back and forth slowly and staring at the floor.

"Can I help you?" He asked to break the silence.

"Thanks for saving me from committing a murder today. Creep had one more chance to walk away before I kicked his ass."

She looked up at him.

"I would have been an accessory to said murder, so I was essentially saving myself."

She rolled her eyes.

"And my wiseass is back."

"Yours? Who said I was yours?"

"You. All the time."

"You got a point there."

"We have work to do."

She hopped off of his desk and started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist and she turned back around.

"You're welcome Princess."

He kissed her forehead again and she realized something.

Forehead kisses are really underrated.

"Hurry up before I throw flour at you again. Its a good look for you by the way." He changed the subject.

"If that happens again the hat gets it."

"Noted. Now come help me."

"You started it. That means you clean it up."

She had him wrapped around her finger.

"If I clean up do I get a hug?"

"Are we in third grade?"

"Please?"

"You've already kissed my forehead twice today, why do you need a hug too?"

"That's a good point. Maybe I should save it for a rainy day. New deal, one hug now and one to be redeemed at some point in the future."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?"

"You have. Every day."

She really didn't want to clean.

"Fine."

So she sat and watched him clean and set the table, and then they ate like the completely dysfunctional and incredibly intelligent family that they are.

Once everyone was gone, Happy walked almost all the way to the door.

Toby was waiting there for her.

He pulled her close to him like he had done earlier that day.

She wrapped her arms around him loosely, pretending to be disgusted.

She pulled away, but before she could get too far he planted another kiss on her forehead and ran out the door.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled. A real smile.

Yeah, forehead kisses are underrated.

But she just realized that Toby was too.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Games **

**Review and I'll give you a gold star.**

**With love, M.**


	7. Games

**Chapter 7: Games**

* * *

As Paige and Cabe have already learned, playing games with geniuses is not a good idea.

But watching them is a game in itself.

They are all so competitive, and sometimes people's feelings get hurt.

Usually the people with infinitely too much EQ.

Every time Paige brings in board games to play, a "lesson in normality" she calls it, they turn it into something completely different.

Monopoly has Sylvester calculating his odds of winning with each roll of the dice, Happy usually turns her metal game piece into something completely different, Toby bets based on Sylvester's odds, and Walter and Ralph usually end up leaving to work on the rocket.

But today Paige brought in a new game.

She made everyone sit in a circle around the table, and she felt like a kindergarten teacher when she had to tell Toby to keep his hands to himself.

Toby picked up the box and read the cover.

"The Game of Life? What the hel-heck is this?"

Paige had already yelled at him three times about his language in front of Ralph.

"Well you have mastered, deciphered, and improved upon every other game we usually play so I bought a new one. Open it." Paige said with her usual sweet motherly smile.

Happy ripped the game out of Toby's hands and started throwing plastic wrapped pieces all over the place while Toby reached and eventually fell off of his chair to catch them.

Walter went to reach for the thick packet of rules when Paige swatted his hand away.

"Nope. No rules. Make your own. And no fighting." She pointed at Happy and Toby.

They pulled out all of the pieces and stared at the table.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll get you started. Everyone grab a car and put a pink or blue person in the driver's seat. Then go from there."

Ralph looked at her incredulously. "Mom I can't drive."

"That's why you, this little blue person, is in the back of my car." She smile down at him.

"Can I be in Walter's car too?" He looked at his mom and then Walter.

"Sure, Ralph. Do whatever you want."

He was lost in thought for a moment.

"Then I'm moving myself into the back seat of Walter's car and you into the front seat. Now we're all together."

He smiled and Walter and Paige were blushing.

"Ok, ok. My turn." Sylvester piped up.

"This is me." He put himself in the driver's seat. "This is Megan." He put her right beside him.

"Maybe you should put yourself and Megan in my car." Walter suggested.

"No. I want my own car. I can't kiss her in front of you." Sylvester crossed his arms.

"Fine, you can have your own car, but no kissing while driving." Paige said.

"Well that's no fun. But anyway, my turn." Toby said, clearing a small space and making a display of the filling of his car. "Drumroll please."

Happy rolled her eyes and Sylvester drummed loudly on the table.

"Ok. This is me." He put a small blue peg in the passenger seat. "This is Happy." He put her in the driver's seat. He grabbed two girls and two boys. "And these are our four children."

Happy shook her head.

"I don't think so."

Everyone was expecting her to blow up and start her own car.

"I'm not having four kids."

She took one of the girls out.

"Two boys and a girl. That's it."

"What you don't like even numbers?"

"No, you need two boys to protect a girl. That's how it works. So if you want two girls, you have to have more than two boys."

"Don't I count? You think I can't protect my own children?"

Walter stood up, clearly uncomfortable with the personal argument going on.

"Alright then. Everyone in my car to the rocket."

"Ok I want to be in your car now." Sylvester said.

"I'll go make snacks!" Paige said.

"Why do they always leave us to clean up?" Toby asked.

"They always leave because we argue."

"They can't handle the intensity of our love."

Happy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"I want ice cream. Do you want ice cream?"

"Fine. But when you eat too much and go into a diabetic coma I'm leaving you there." Happy started gathering her things.

"First of all that only happened one time, second I wasn't in a coma. Third, I woke up in your apartment without a shirt on so I don't really think it was a complete failure, and last you would never leave me."

"You threw up on your shirt and I didn't want my apartment to smell."

"Semantics my dear. Now let's go."

He walked past her and she grabbed his arm.

"For the record, you can't protect your girls because someone still has to protect me."

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. **

**Blame school or mental illness or life or whatever.**

**But anyway, enjoy. **

**Love you :) **

**Next Chapter: Happy-ness **


	8. Happy-ness

****Chapter 8: Happy-ness****

* * *

It was a Saturday so one would assume the garage would be empty. At least Happy did. But when she arrived to work on her car, she found Toby at his desk reading two books at once.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you. Took you long enough to get here, its almost noon."

"Forgive me for sleeping in like a normal human."

She rolled her eyes and started working.

He followed her in his rolling office chair and watched her work.

"What makes you happy?"

"Do you mean what makes me myself or the emotion?"

"The emotion."

She just keeps working and then starts rambling off.

"Machines, smashing things, Ralph, seeing the way Walter looks at Paige, motorcycles, driving fast, Ice cream, you," she keeps going but he interrupts her.

"Wait did you say me?" She knew she had let it slip so she couldn't hide it.

"Yes idiot I did."

"I knew you didn't hate me."

"You're pushing it." She smiled anyway.

"Now that I know I truly don't bother you, I'm never leaving you alone."

"Doc I have a hammer in my hand and a blowtorch two feet away. I have work to do, so go away."

He chuckled at her.

"Fine but I'm going to get us food and then I'm going to watch you work for the next four hours."

She shook her head and put down her tools.

"Why do you love watching me work so much?"

It was an honest question, she didn't know what his fascination was with her work.

"Because I'm trying to find out how to make you look at me like you do at your tools. You look serene and peaceful and I can tell you feel safe with them. I'm trying to figure out how to make you feel safe with me."

She stayed in silence, looking at the floor. He thought his confession would scare her away.

"If I didn't feel safe with you you wouldn't see that peaceful face at all. Now go get food."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"I don't know why you have to be so bossy. Chinese or Italian? Or do you want to skip straight to ice cream?

She thought about it for a second.

"Definitely ice cream."

"I'll be back in ten princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that Toby."

He was running out the door.

"I can't hear you."

She just rolled her eyes.

He got back in record time and tossed her a tub of rocky road.

She was sitting on her work table so he took her stool.

"Hey doc?"

He was digging into his mint chocolate chip and not looking at her.

"What makes you happy?"

He thought for a second.

"I don't have to ask if you are talking about you or the emotion."

She looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because they're the same thing."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile playing at her lips.

"That's ridiculous. Seriously, tell me."

He put down his ice cream and crossed his arms.

He sighed like he was prepping for battle.

"Well, let's see. Ice cream, Gambling, but only for dinner dates with you, when you wear your hair in a ponytail, the fact that I know you can take care of yourself but sometimes you let me protect you anyway, watching you work, anytime you smile, the way you are with Ralph, how you're so badass but still so small and fragile, anytime you do something crazy and survive-"

"Ok ok I get it. Is there anything that makes you happy that doesn't have to do with me?"

"Nope. Not really. You put the happy in happy-ness."

"You're an idiot. Now hand me that wrench."

"As long as you don't hit me with it."

"No promises." She said as she slid under the car.

She looked over to see him laying on the floor staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm watching you work. Like always."

"You just keep getting more creepy."

"You wouldn't deprive me of my happy-ness would you?"

She just shook her head and got back to work.

But Toby knew that that little head nod had a strong double meaning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Dedicated to my beta/best friend Kayla and the lovely guest who left a review asking if I was okay. This one is for you guys. **

**Next Chapter: Ice Cream**


	9. Ice Cream

**Chapter 9: Ice Cream**

* * *

**My version of a post finale, melted and meshed into my existing fic. Also, please excuse my absence lately, blame finals, graduation, and vacation. You also have a very loud and insistent anon on tumblr to thank for this chapter being posted today.**

* * *

_"I have babysitting duty tonight. Wanna join me?"_

Toby smiled down at the text message lighting up his phone.

_"I'd love to."_

_"I'm picking him up in half an hour. Meet you there."_

_"I'll grab dinner."_

When he walked into the garage Ralph and Happy were reading the comics Sylvester had stashed in his desk.

"Let's get this party started people."

They looked up from the books at the same time, Happy sitting cross-legged on the table and Ralph on the floor.

"Why is the kid on the floor?" Toby asked Happy while pointing at Ralph.

Ralph answered before Happy could.

"I've determined that this spot has the best lighting in the garage."

"Do you have a scientific explanation for why you didn't just move a chair over there?"

"No. I just like the floor."

Toby clapped his hands together.

"Dinner time. You can eat down there if you want Ralphy boy."

"That's not a good idea. Sylvester will notice the fingerprints on his comics."

"Good point. Table it is. What'd you bring Doc?" Happy said, speaking for the first time.

Toby dramatically pulled everything out of the bag.

"Mint chocolate chip for me, Rocky Road for Happy, and no sugar added chocolate frozen yogurt for the boy genius."

"You got him ice cream for dinner?" Happy asked.

"I'm the fun uncle. Who else is going to do it? Sylvester? He would boil the ice cream because other people have touched the carton. I knew he wouldn't eat anything really insane so I made the most nutritional choice. That cool with you Ralph?"

Ralph nodded.

"I suppose I could justify its nutritional value."

"Even though we know those comics are certifiably germ-free, you should probably go wash your hands." Happy said.

Ralph walked to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you bought a ten year old sugar free ice cream. Fun uncle my ass."

"You underestimate me, my dear. I dumped that sugar free crap in the garbage and put regular chocolate ice cream in the sugar free carton. He won't know a thing except that it tastes better."

"That is impressive. I guess by default you are the fun uncle."

"Cabe is just the grandpa, Sylvester is the anxious uncle, Megan is the aunt that he doesn't get to see enough, and you are the fun aunt, the advice giving aunt, the boring aunt, and the bad gift giving aunt…"

She smacked his arm.

"By default."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did Paige need you to babysit?"

"It wasn't exactly Paige. Walter wanted to take her to dinner so he asked me to watch Ralph."

"Why didn't he ask me?"

"You aren't exactly the poster child for responsibility."

"He also knew that you would call me anyway. I don't think he really trusts either of us alone."

"Why wouldn't he trust me alone?"

He knew to word his next answer carefully for his own safety.

"Because you go from caring to angry faster than your car goes zero to sixty. He knows that while you might get angry, Ralph will always be safe and protected with you. He knows that I have somewhat impaired decision making skills, but I am always patient and I know how to deal with Ralph's mind. We're better together. That's all I'm saying."

He raised his hands like he was surrendering.

She turned thoughtful all of a sudden.

"By default or not, you're the fun uncle. But if I wasn't Ralph's only close-by aunt which one would I be?"

Toby could tell this question was important to her.

"You don't really fit into a pre-existing mold. You have to make your own. You're the aunt that helps him impress a girl by exploding things, and the one who he can talk to about Drew whenever he is ready to because you understand abandonment, the one who would protect him no matter the cost, the one who is like a second mom to him and treats him like her own kid."

"I don't think I'm capable of loving someone the way mothers love their kids."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she blinked them away furiously.

"You dropped what you were doing to spend a Friday night hanging out with a kid and making sure he is safe and happy. That's what mothers do. Not all women are born with maternal instincts. But I've seen the way you are with him, and it's the same way you are with your tools, its pure, subconscious, instinct. You were born to be a genius mechanic, but you were born to be a mother too. You are capable of a lot more love than you think Happy Quinn."

Ralph came out of the bathroom then and went to get bowls from the kitchen.

Toby swooped in and took him from the counter he climbed on to reach the top shelf and threw him on the couch.

"When Uncle Fun and Aunt Party are in charge there is no tableware allowed. Spoons only young man. Consider this the first of many lessons on how to temporarily turn off your intellect and be an idiot. Do something abnormal once in a while. Its good for you. Right Aunt Party?"

"Only if this abnormal behavior is legal. Or if it's illegal, just make sure Cabe is with you."

She was pointing at him like he was in major trouble.

"But that's enough lecturing for now, lets eat."

She can go from scolding to playing as fast as she can from caring to angry.

Then she started throwing spoons at Toby.

Of course, he caught none of them, and one hit him right in the chest.

After the spoons were picked up and inspected for germs, Ralph sat on the couch eating what he knew was regular sugar packed ice cream with Toby and watching a documentary on rocket propulsion that Walter left for him. Happy sat down in between the boys after she carefully returned Sylvester's comics to his desk.

She reached over and pulled Toby's arm from his side and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Toby looked down at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"Doing something abnormal. Its good for me right?"

"Yes it is, and it would be better for me if this behavior became more normal."

She leaned her head on his chest and he pressed a feather light kiss to her hair.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Next Chapter: I have no idea because I am 800 miles from home aka where my outline is**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New chapter posted as soon as I get home.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and are usually my inspiration. Thanks to anyone who has left one. I treasure them all.**

**Dedicated to the anons I've gotten begging for a new chapter, and my best friend Kayla.**


	10. Jokes

**Chapter 10: Jokes**

**Dedicated to happyfuckingquinn on tumblr for the save when I messed up. You're the best! :)**

* * *

"Knock knock."

Happy unfolded the airplane that landed on her work table just before her blowtorch ignited it. As soon as she read the lame attempt at a joke she knew exactly who threw it.

Knock knock jokes were incredibly stupid, especially for geniuses, but they meant more to them than childish jokes.

Last week at Toby's apartment when they were babysitting Ralph, Toby went to make dinner and when he couldn't find them where he left them. he went back to his room and Happy was sitting cross-legged on his bed teaching Ralph how to take apart his TV.

"Excuse me what is going on here?" He leaned on the doorjamb feigning anger.

"Happy is teaching me to take apart the TV." Ralph shrugged like this was completely normal behavior.

"I can see that. but why doesn't she demonstrate on her own expensive electronic devices?"

Happy crossed her arms.

"You don't trust my ability to re-assemble your precious TV?"

"Of course I do. I trust your ability to do anything. Especially with that wrench in your hand. A wrench I would appreciate not being thrown at any important parts of my body. By the way, dinner is ready. Tools down."

Ralph ran past him, tools clambering onto the floor.

Happy climbed off of his bed and walked towards him.

"When did you become such a mom?"

Toby rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a mom, I'm a doctor. It doesn't take eight years of medical school to know children need food to live."

They all sat down at the table and Ralph asked "Uncle Toby will you teach me how to be funny?"

Happy and Toby looked at each other.

"Why do you need to be funny?" Toby asked.

"You're smart, Ralph. Smart people don't have to be funny." Happy replied.

"Toby is smart and funny."

"While that is true, Happy is right. I am smart and funny, but I don't have to be. Why do you want to be funny?"

He shrugged.

"My mom likes Walter. But she likes him more when he tries to be funny. Walter is the smartest person in the world, and even he can't get my mom unless he tries to be funny. I want to get a girl that's as good as my mom, so I have to be funny because I'm not as smart as Walter is."

Happy and Toby looked at each other again, unsure of how to combat his flawed logic.

"Ok, look. First of all, you are just as smart as Walter. Second, Getting a girl that is as good as your mom is the best goal you can have so keep it that way, and third, the right girl will like you for who you are whether you are funny or not." Happy said.

"She's right. The right girl will like you even if you aren't funny. Walter isn't really funny at all. His jokes are the worst. The important part is that he tries to be funny just to impress your mom. Try to do what your dream girl wants, but never lose yourself." Toby said.

"So all I have to do is be myself and make stupid jokes? That's it?" Ralph seemed confused still.

"Pretty much. Except you never have to put yourself in danger to impress a girl. You don't need to punch an angry biker or dangle from a balcony to impress someone. You can impress a girl by saving someone's life with jumper cables or helping her mend a broken relationship with someone important to her."

"Those examples were oddly specific, but thanks guys."

"Sure, anytime kid. We are always here if you need us. I'll clean up while you and Happy re-assemble my TV."

Ralph ran back to Toby's room and they heard him rummaging around in the tool box.

"You could have just come out and said that I impress you." Toby said to Happy's retreating form.

She turned around to face him.

"That would be too easy."

Toby finished cleaning up as soon as he heard sound returning to the TV.

He ran into his room and jumped on the bed tackling Happy and Ralph both on his way down.

"Toby!"

He sat back up like nothing happened.

"Ralphy boy, go pick out a movie."

Ralph jumped off the bed and picked out a movie at the speed of light.

"There are 30 different documentaries on that shelf and live surgery videos and you picked a romantic comedy? You must really like this girl."

Ralph only smiled and lay down at the foot of the bed.

Happy was sitting cross legged at one end of the bed and Toby was sitting at another. He made a dramatic display of falling over with his head resting on Happy's leg.

She just laughed and instead of pushing him off she started running her fingers through his hair.

Nearly an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Ralph, knock knock!" Toby said as he sat up from Happy's lap.

"Who's there?"

He scooped Ralph up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Paige."

Ralph laughed.

"Paige, who?"

"Paige Dineen, who is waiting for you."

"That was a terrible joke."

Toby pointed to his room.

"Yes it was, but I still got my dream girl."

Happy hadn't heard that then.

She grabbed a pen and wrote back to her mystery airplane pilot.

"Who's there?"

A minute later the plane flew back landing at her feet.

"Ye."

Confused she wrote back "Ye who."

When he threw it back it flew past her desk and bounced off the wall.

"Ye who looked really hot sitting on my bed. Movie date sans Ralph later?"

She laughed and wrote back.

Toby opened the airplane that landed perfectly in the middle of his desk.

"Fine. But no live surgery tapes."

A half hour later Cabe came in and told them all to go home, saying it was National Geniuses Day and there was nothing for them to do.

Walter of course pointed out that he can't declare a national holiday whenever he wants to, and then decided it wasn't worth the battle and went with Paige to pick Ralph up from school and drop Sylvester off to see Megan.

When it was just the two of them left, Toby quietly creeped up on Happy at her desk and picked her up by the waist. She kicked at first, but after she suppressed her instincts she calmed down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You promised me a movie date and I am ensuring that you keep your promise."

"By kidnapping me?"

He had already gathered their things and slung her over his shoulder like he had done Ralph the week before.

"You already agreed to go. This is simply a creative method of transportation."

"I am going to kick your ass."

"I specifically pointed your feet away from my ass. I'm way ahead of you."

She slumped back down and didn't put up a fight until they were almost to his car. He was shifting to put her down when she grabbed his ass and he nearly dropped her.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

She shrugged and got into the car.

"You kidnapped me, you had it coming."

He closed her car door and muttered "Remind me to kidnap you more often."

Jokes worked out pretty well for him that day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**The anons from tumblr and the reviews keep me going. Life isn't easy right now, and your support means the world. Love you :)**

**Next chapter is a suprise because it is my favorite for this story and I don't want to reveal it yet. Hint: It will pick up where this chapter left off, the movie date is far from over. ;)**

**Love, M.**


	11. Keraunophobia

**Chapter 11: Keraunophobia**

* * *

_Keraunophobia- the fear of thunderstorms_

They had arrived at Toby's apartment and Happy had immediately settled in. Her jacket and shoes were in a messy black leather pile beside where she set on the corner of his bed.

It was unusually cool in Los Angeles today. The weather was always predictable. Hot and dry. Not today. Toby noticed it had started to softly rain while he was staring out the window waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. He was really hoping that it didn't turn into a major thunderstorm because Sylvester is deathly afraid and he absolutely cannot be alone after the first crack of thunder.

By the time the microwave beeped and he got all the rest of the movie essentials, the rain had poured harder and louder, and the sky had rapidly darkened. You didn't have to see the rain, you could hear it over anything. He sat down next to Happy and gave her the popcorn. There was a small rumble of thunder and Toby felt Happy tense up beside him. His first instinct was to call and check on Sylvester, but Happy's reaction was surprising enough to win out.

"You ok, Hap?"

She immediately composed herself and the walls were back up.

"I'm fine."

She grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Ok… I'm going to call Sly. Make sure he's not losing his mind."

Their movie date meant a lot to him, and for him to leave just to call Sylvester was really thoughtful.

He came back in the room five minutes later.

"He's at the hospital with Megan. That means I am officially not the doctor on call. Let's do this."

He clapped his hands together loudly and Happy jumped.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

She composed herself instantaneously again.

"I'm fine. Put a movie in."

She was snarky, but still jumpy.

Toby knew something was up, but he didn't want to press the issue. Not yet at least.

"Ok then."

He searched through the shelf, went past the surgery documentaries, and grabbed Men in Black 3.

He put it in the Blu-Ray player and when the intro started playing, Happy finally relaxed a little.

"I haven't even seen the first two. Why are we watching this?"

"You don't really have to see the first two. You're a smart cookie so I'm sure you'll figure it out. This is the best one so its worth skipping."

They stayed over a foot apart on the bed for a few more minutes until there was another clap of thunder, this one louder than the rest. Toby stood up and opened the curtain to look out the window.

"Its getting pretty bad out here Happy."

She stayed silent, eyes trained on the movie.

"Talk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Toby really wasn't in the mood for games like this tonight. Something was really bothering her and he needed to fix it immediately.

"Happy. Something is bothering you. You are scared, and its scaring me. You are the strongest person I know, and you acting like this is terrifying. It has to be pretty deep seeded for you to be this upset. So talk to me. Please. I want to fix everything for you."

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

She pressed her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms."

She still wouldn't look up at him and he knew that was nowhere near the end of the story.

"This isn't just a phobia. There is a reason storms terrify you, and a reason that you can't work through it. Your mind is so analytical that it should be able to work through the minimal statistical chance of being struck by lightning and it should be able to rationalize that thunder is a sound that cannot possibly hurt you. This is something more than an irrational fear."

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to weigh the consequences and rewards of telling him in her mind.

She took yet another deep, strengthening breath.

"The day my dad dropped me off at the hospital it was storming. I remember looking out the truck window and seeing the flash of lightning. Then that entire night thunder was all I heard and lightning was all I could see. I had never been that scared before, and I haven't since. It's been 25 years and storms still scare me. I don't think they will ever not scare me."

Toby knew it was something deep seeded and incredibly emotional, but he wasn't expecting that. It was a textbook mental health issue though, and he knew both the friend way to fix it and the psychiatrist way to fix it.

He gently lifted her chin up and forced her to look at him.

"Happy, you are terrified of the memories storms bring back, not the storms themselves. If you create a new memory that is as calming as the old was was traumatic, storms won't seem so scary."

It seemed like a good idea in theory, but Happy wasn't convinced.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Hold on."

He got up from the bed and tossed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants at her.

"Step one, put those on because its going to rain all night and I'm not letting you go home and be scared and alone."

Toby left the room while she changed and came back with two mugs of tea.

The shirt came down to almost her knees and she wasn't wearing the pants.

He looked at her bare legs and raised an eyebrow.

"You could fit four of me in those pants."

"I wish I had four of you." He muttered under his breath.

They drank the tea slowly while watching the movie until there was a long rumble of thunder that was the loudest yet. Happy tensed up and grabbed a pillow. Toby looked out the window again.

"This is a lot worse than I thought. We might lose power. You could probably fix it if we did anyway."

There was an insanely bright flash of lightning while Toby stilled had the curtains open. Suddenly the pillow she was holding onto for dear life wasn't good enough.

"Come back here."

Her voice was so small and scared that he couldn't help but race back to the bed and wrap his arms around her. They slowly got under the covers and by the time the next clap of thunder sounded, Happy was tucked neatly under Toby's arm and their legs were tangled together. She still jumped a little at the noise, but overall she was much calmer since they had cut off the movie and just been lying in bed listening to the rain. Toby started running his fingers through her hair, like she had done to him at their last movie date, and her eyes were about to droop shut when she spoke up.

"What if this doesn't work?"

Her voice was stronger than before, but nowhere close to the deep and powerful tone it usually was.

"It doesn't really matter if it works or not, because I'm never letting you be alone during a thunderstorm again. As long as you are calm now, you will be during every storm as long as I'm alive."

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Thank you, Toby."

He kissed her forehead.

"Anytime princess."

There was another flash of lightning just before her eyes closed, but she didn't even flinch.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning it was still storming, and she found that she liked the way that lightning illuminated Toby's face.

She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when Toby's arm tightened around her and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"Can it storm every night?"

* * *

**;)**

**fluffyfluffyfluffylfuff**

**Thanks for reading! I love each of you who read this so much you couldn't possibly know. Thanks so much for the messages and reviews! :)**

**Next chapter: Lockup**


	12. Lockup

**Chapter 12: Lockup**

* * *

Happy rolled her eyes before deciding to be nice and pick up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"That is an incredibly rude way to answer the phone. What if I was dying?"

"Are you dying?"

"No. I am not, but I do need your help."

She rolled her eyes again.

"What did you do?"

"I would be offended that you automatically assumed that I screwed up if I hadn't actually screwed up."

"I repeat. What did you do?"

"I locked myself out of my apartment."

"Let me get this straight. You have your car keys, which you used to drive back to your apartment, but you don't have your house keys? That makes no sense."

"Yeah well I'm an idiot. Come pick the lock for me."

"Fine. But only because you admitted that you're an idiot."

Ten minutes later she found Toby leaning against the door of his apartment waiting for her.

"Thank God. Hurry up please, I'm dying here."

"You are so dramatic."

She picked the lock in less than thirty seconds, and opened the door for him.

"Was that really that difficult?"

"Not for you."

He pushed past her and grabbed her hand.

Happy groaned.

"You're staying here and I'm buying you pizza."

She didn't say anything, just kicked off her shoes and grabbed the TV remote on her way to his room.

He ordered the pizza and snuck to his room as silently as possible.

He snapped a picture of Happy sitting on his bed smiling slightly while looking out the window before she noticed he was there.

"Pizza is ordered. What are we watching?"

Happy had turned the TV on, but wasn't paying attention to what was on. She ran through the guide and picked something she could watch mindlessly. She didn't have the mental strength to watch or talk about anything important.

She was exhausted. The entire team was. They had been on a grueling assignment that tested their physical and emotional limits. Mostly because Happy was at the top of a building that was set to explode from the top down with a bomb on every floor. Everyone else had already been evacuated and it took the entire rest of the team to hold Toby back from going in after her. Typically, Walter would be the one in harm's way battling a bomb, but this one was different. It was built by someone with an engineering mind much like Happy's. Each of the bombs were messy and poorly built on purpose to inflict maximum damage. She had almost gotten the first one diffused when she saw that all the bombs were connected. The timers were for show, and it was a closed circuit. Anyone who tried to diffuse the bombs would logically start with the one on the roof and work their way down because that is how the timers showed they were to detonate. But Happy saw something in the bomb's framework that told her the timer wasn't the real key to diffusing it. After she got the first one done, she raced down to the ground floor and diffused the lowest bomb the same way she had the first. While the timers showed that the bombs would detonate from the roof down, the actual order was the one on the roof, then from the basement up. Once both of the end circuit bombs were defused, it rendered the others unusable. The bomber was lazy and didn't want to program every bomb separately so he had rigged them all together but placed fake timers to deter anyone from diffusing the bombs in the proper order. Had anyone but Happy tried to fix this situation, that building and everyone in it would have gone down in messy shrapnel filled flames.

So now that she was safe and the day's hero, Toby didn't want her to be alone, mostly for selfish reasons. He needed to see her next to him relaxing and trying to forget that today ever happened for his own peace of mind.

She had pulled her sock feet under her and placed a pillow in her lap. She finally tuned into what was happening on the screen. Grey's Anatomy was on and the entire cast was in an overly emotional discussion that neither Happy or Toby could decipher what about. They sat in silence with a respectable distance between them for a while, until there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here."

Minutes later Toby came back with the pizza, paper towels, and beer.

"Enjoy your pizza superhero."

Happy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a superhero."

"How many purposefully tricky bombs did you diffuse today?"

"Two."

"Happy, that building has 19 floors and none of those bombs exploded. In what world does two equal nineteen?"

"I never touched the other seventeen."

"That makes no sense, but I'll give in because you made it out of that building alive."

"I always make it out alive."

"I'm being serious, Happy. You had me worried today."

Happy gave him a look that told him to change the subject.

"I think you need to start calling me Dr. McDreamy."

She chuckled.

"More like Dr. McDouchey."

"That was a pretty good one actually."

Toby took their trash away and got them another round of beer.

When he got back, Happy had her hands on either side of her head.

"Stress induced migraine?"

She nodded.

"Your muscles are too tense, you need to relax."

He cut off the lights and the TV.

"Is that better?"

She nodded again.

He gave her an aspirin and a bottle of water before laying down on his bed and placing his head in her lap.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"You need to go to sleep."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Dr. McDreamy's orders."

He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed a t-shirt and tossed it at her gently.

She changed while he went to get an ice pack to put on her neck.

By the time he got back Happy was already changed and settled under the covers.

He climbed in beside her and attempted to hand her the ice pack. She shook her head and he put it down on the nightstand.

He pulled her closer to him and started rubbing circles around her eyes and temples, where he knew her headaches hit worst.

"You scared me today Hap."

"I was fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't have to, but I do. I worry because I care about you. More than I care about anything else."

She didn't reply, but she snuggled in closer to him and pulled his other arm around her waist.

"Is it easing up at all?"

She nodded and picked up her head off of his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She whispered in a tiny voice.

He leaned up inch by inch as she leaned down until their lips met for a few short seconds.

Just one small kiss, but with it Toby knew then that Happy's walls were slowly breaking down and he would be fully into her heart soon.

She lay back down again and got comfortable next to him.

"Goodnight Toby."

"Goodnight Happy."

He placed a long lasting kiss to her forehead.

It was quiet for a while until Toby was about to fall asleep.

"Hey doc?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you keep a spare house key above the doorjamb."

* * *

**;) **

**Next chapter: Motherhood**

**Love you. **

**M.**


	13. Motherhood

**Chapter 13: Motherhood**

**For Cassidy, Kayla, Allie, and my Quintis Support Group.**

* * *

"No."

"Happy. Please."

"Walter, no. I can't do this. Why can't Paige do it? She actually is a mother."

Walter was holding a ten month old baby in his arms as it squirmed.

The baby's father had been badly hurt in a shootout that morning and her mother was in protective custody with the team to help find the people responsible for her husband's attempted murder.

"You are the only one who can do this. I need Paige to talk the hospital staff into letting me talk to Mike, I need Cabe to protect Julie, I need Sly to hack and Toby to analyze the security camera footage. That leaves you. We can't risk taking the baby with us. She's safest here with you."

Always with the logic, Happy can't deny Walter at this point.

"Fine."

She stretched out her arms and Walter gently placed Charlotte in Happy's shaky grasp.

"Paige, come tell me what to do."

Paige walked over to Happy and placed the baby's diaper bag on her desk.

"I just fed and changed her so she should be okay for a while. If she cries, her toys are in the bag, and she may need to be burped. There are teething rings in there, and tylenol if she cries for a while and won't stop. Think you can handle this?"

Happy nodded and adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Okay everybody. Let's go."

Everyone started to leave and Toby threw Sylvester his keys and told him to wait in the car.

"You okay?"

He asked her tentatively, taking slow steps in her direction.

"I will be. You have work to do. Go."

He took the last step towards her and looked down at the squirmy baby.

"Her eyes are almost as pretty as yours."

He kissed her forehead.

"Good luck. You'll do great. I know it."

She smiled.

"I hope so."

After he left she looked down at the baby's light blue eyes and thought about how this fragile tiny human was all her responsibility.

* * *

By the time everyone got back and the small family were all safe, Happy was laying on her stomach watching the baby crawl towards the set of plastic keys jingling in her hand.

Julie ran and scooped the baby up and planted kisses all over her face.

"Thanks for watching her Happy."

"No problem. She did great. I'm glad you guys are okay."

Julie gathered the baby's things and thanked them all before leaving.

"You did great Happy. You doubted yourself for nothing." Paige said patting Happy on the back.

"Thanks." Happy smiled.

Everyone else had left except Toby.

"I'm proud of you Happy. Motherhood suits you."

"I don't know about that, but I had fun today."

"Let's go to dinner, babysitter of the year."

"Okay fine."

They had finished dinner, and Happy had become withdrawn and somewhat sad.

They got back in the car and Toby started driving back to his apartment.

"Talk to me, Hap. What's the matter?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"Happy you could tell me that 2+2=5 and I wouldn't think you were stupid."

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I kind of miss having the baby in my arms."

He reached over the console and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I knew you would fall in love with her."

"I guess I did."

"I wish you looked at me like you looked at her."

She drew circles on his hand.

"I will eventually. Be patient."

"Always."

They pulled into the parking lot and he looked over at her.

"Stay with me tonight and I'll let you hold me like a baby."

She didn't say anything, just got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his apartment.

By the time he got there she had already kicked off her shoes, changed into one of his shirts and gotten into bed.

She was smiling at something on her phone.

"Come look at this."

Toby walked over and looked at the pictures of Charlotte on her phone. They seemed endless, but he was only looking at Happy's reaction, not the pictures themselves.

"Isn't she cute?"

Toby nodded and pulled out his own phone.

"She is, but I personally think she is cuter."

He showed Happy the picture he had taken of her watching TV in his bed.

"I don't know how you got that past me."

He kissed her forehead again and went to change, thinking about how desperately he wanted to give her an actual kiss, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He wanted her to make the moves so he didn't ruin anything.

He found Happy had already cut the lights out and layed down with her hair spread all over his pillows. He wished he hadn't left his phone with her.

"Its only 9:30."

"I'm tired. Go to sleep."

"No, I need to be rocked to sleep like a baby."

She giggled.

"Toby come to bed."

"Those might be my favorite words you have ever said."

He flopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder.

"You're going to make a good mother someday Happy Quinn. I hope I'm around to see you teaching your kids to build a bike before they can ride one and put a teacher in her place when they get mad because your kid corrected them in front of the whole class."

"I hope my kids are like Ralph."

"Statistically, you have a better chance of having a genius child if said child's father is also a genius."

She laughed again and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Go to sleep genius."

She re-positioned herself so she was lying down facing him with his arms still around her waist.

"Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight, Toby."

She leaned closer and kissed his lips gently and that was all the permission he needed to kiss back much more powerfully.

Happy was all Toby wanted in this world, but he thought that being with her might mean giving up having kids. Seeing her fall in love with little Charlotte melted his heart, and gave him hope for a future full of mechanically inclined lie detecting children. It made him fall more in love with her than ever before.

* * *

**Review plz.**

**Love you.**

**M.**

**Next Chapter: Never**


	14. Never

**Chapter 14: Never**

* * *

A two hour car ride back from a leadership conference that Walter was doing the keynote speech at brought on a world of boredom to team Scorpion. A world of boredom in which a car full of geniuses played childish games that they would never admit to engaging in.

"Never have I ever eaten a snail."

Sylvester said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Really? That's the best you got?"

Megan rolled her eyes back at him.

Those who had eaten snails took a drink of their very non-alcoholic juice boxes.

Ralph was already asleep so the content of said game was becoming less and less PG.

Paige was next.

"Never have I ever not worn underwear outside the house"

Toby was the only one who took a drink.

"Really?" Happy looked up at Toby who was sitting beside her.

Toby shrugged his shoulders. It's was their little secret that they were running late that morning and his lack of underwear was 96% her fault.

Now it was Walter's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy."

Megan, Paige, and Happy drank.

Sylvester was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the adult content of the game.

"Paige I am shocked at your admittance to romantic activities such as kissing." Toby said teasingly.

"I can't convince a car full of Geniuses that the child in the back seat came out of nowhere."

Everyone laughed.

"Never have I ever driven a car off of a cliff."

That was Toby's brilliant attempt at humor.

Everyone looked at Walter as he took the obligatory drink from his juice box.

"Never have I ever gambled away an entire paycheck in half an hour."

Since Toby decided to point out Walters mistakes, Happy felt he shouldn't be spared from the torment.

Toby raised his juice box in the air dramatically before taking a drink.

"Never have I ever risked my life to save someone else."

Things turned slightly more serious as everyone else in the car took a drink, even Cabe who wasn't technically playing the game because he was driving.

"My turn again." Paige said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Never have I ever kissed Toby."

Things got really quiet as Happy was the only one to take a drink.

Happy smirked and decided to skip everyone else and take her turn early.

"Never have I ever kissed Walter."

Paige rolled her eyes and took a drink then kissed Walter's cheek while Megan was dramatically "awwwing" behind them.

Cabe pulled in to the garage and looked back in the rearview mirror.

"Never have I ever wanted to get out of a car so badly."

They all spilled out of the van slowly stretching their stiff muscles.

Walter picked Ralph up and carried him to the couch while Paige followed. Cabe went to the roof to start the grill for the family dinner Paige was forcing them to have and no one was going to admit they enjoyed.

Sylvester helped Megan out of the van and up to the roof.

While Happy and Toby stayed behind and watched everyone separate.

"Stay with me tonight and I won't tell everyone the reason I'm not wearing underwear." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Next time just ask."

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. **

**Love you.**

**M.**

**Next Chapter: Origin**


	15. Origins

**Chapter 15: Origins**

***trigger warning: child abuse and abortion are mentioned briefly **

* * *

This case was not going to be pretty.

Team Scorpion was called in to aid in protecting a couple and their four foster kids from someone as evil as Satan himself.

Every foster kid has a story, and these kids seemed to have overly brutal ones.

The oldest was left in a garbage can, the next survived an abortion because of a good-natured doctor, the third was abused by her father and had brain damage, and the youngest, a nine year old girl named Addison, had a story a lot like that of Scorpion's own Happy Quinn.

This tough little girl had lost her father and mother so she had to be put up for adoption.

All of the children had to be pulled out of school and placed into protective custody after there was an attempt to kidnap Addison, so they were all currently in their home playing and under the impression that nothing was wrong, except for her. She knew exactly why there were police cars outside her house. She was forced to be wise beyond her age, and she knew that the person or people who murdered her parents were back to get her.

She was the last remaining heir to her parent's empire, and was worth more than enough money to pay a team of hitmen well. Her parents were chemical engineers that were working on a toxin that in low doses only kills cancer cells, but in high doses could be lethal.

They were murdered in their lab while their daughter was in school. So coming home to police cars brought back memories that should never have to be relived.

Addison is a strong little girl. She has been through hell, and instead of being scared right now, all she wants to do is protect her family and find the people responsible for ending the lives of her parents. Her foster parents had tried to usher her away from the team, but she insisted that she could help.

"I don't understand why they need to kidnap the kid." Walter mumbled.

This case was hitting home for them. Because of sensitive government-contracted work, this child had no parents and a price on her head. That could have easily been Ralph.

"The only way to access the poison is with my fingerprint." Addison replied like it was no big deal.

"Excuse me?" Toby was dumbfounded.

"They broke into the lab to get the poison, but the completed vaccine is in a secure location only accessible by me."

"That's genius. They knew there was a chance someone would come after the vaccine, and them, so they had a plan in place in case they were successful." There's 197 with the save.

"They need me to get to the vaccine. I just don't know why they haven't come for me earlier."

It's been over a year since the attack on the lab, so there is no reason to come after Addison now.

"I got it."

Once again, Walter is the one with the idea. He nearly pushed Paige out of the way to get to the computer.

"Walter!"

"Sorry, Paige. Whoever took over work on the vaccine must have been using the past year to sort through the files and notes in the lab, why it took so long I'll never know, and now they've discovered that Addison is the key to the vaccine. They must be working with whoever wants the vaccine."

"Or they want it because an arms dealer offered them a fortune for it." Happy said.

They informed Cabe that the only people who could make this work are people that have access to the lab.

After a quick search revealed that only a team of two had been given access to the lab and the files on the vaccine, the team was brought into custody and turned on each other and their hired help instantly.

They folded like a card table and Addison was safe because the vaccine was transferred into government custody. Anyone who tried anything like this again would be alerted that they would need to break into the Pentagon in order to succeed.

So its safe to say this won't happen again.

"I like cases that end without gunfights or bombs." Sylvester said as he was walking out with the rest of the team.

Happy thought she was the only one who stayed behind.

"You did really good today, Addison. We couldn't have done this without you, and it couldn't have been easy. I used to be like you, but I didn't have the happy foster family you do. Be thankful for them."

"I am, but I miss my real family." Addison began to cry and Happy wrapped her arms around her instinctively.

"They'll become just as important to you as your real family soon. You don't have to be blood to be family. You just have to love each other."

"Did you find a real family?"

"It took me over twenty years, but now I'm with my real family. I think you have found yours already."

"Thank you Happy." She gave her one last hug and ran to hug her foster parents.

"You're good with kids, Hap."

She would have jumped if she hadn't recognized the voice.

"Stop sneaking up on me."

"I'm serious. I'm glad I'm part of your family, Happy."

"Me too, Doc."

"Are you sure you're okay? Happy foster family can't bring back good memories."

"No, but I have my own family now. That just about makes up for the awful foster families of the past."

They walked back toward the van and Toby threw an arm across her shoulders. She stopped suddenly before they reached the door and he honestly thought she was going to hit him. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. Before he could ask what she was doing, she was standing on her toes, grabbing his face, and pressing her lips to his.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away and said "tell anyone and you're dead."

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"One condition."

She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

He pulled her close again, giving her a proper kiss.

* * *

***smirking emoji***

**But yeah I haven't updated in forever, sorry. I've been working on my novel. **

**I hope you love this. :) **

**Next Chapter: Paige "The Mediator" Dineen**


	16. Paige The Mediator Dineen

**Chapter 16: Paige "The Mediator" Dineen**

**For my best friend Kayla, and her new baby brother. :)**

**Taking some themes from the last episode here... Hope you love it. **

* * *

She's done it before, she'll do it again.

Paige Dineen is the best mediator Team Scorpion knows. From a disgruntled military father and his genius son to iron-fisted government leaders, she can handle anything. But right now, the mediator needs a mediator.

Paige's parents have suddenly appeared and are threatening to fight for custody of Ralph and they have made it their mission to prove that she is an unfit mother.

There's no way in hell anyone on her team is letting that happen.

She's already had to send Walter away, he was getting far too heated far too quickly.

Now, when she thought she had things under control, someone else equally hotheaded was stepping in.

"Listen to me, and listen good. Paige is the best mother I have ever known, and I've been in more foster homes than you can count. I grew up without a real mother, and I would have given anything to have half the parent Paige is. Your daughter is smart and sensitive, and she has stood behind her son from the moment he was born. You couldn't handle Ralph for a minute. No one in this world is a better mother than Paige, and I hope if I ever have kids someday they turn out half as great as Ralph. She raised that kid completely by herself and he's amazing. If you want to take him away from her, away from us, you'll have to get through me."

Sylvester stepped forward.

"And me."

Toby had been staring at Happy, and he snapped out of his reverie to step closer to her.

"Ralph has a family here, and if you want to uproot a child from the only place he's ever felt comfortable, you better pack a lunch because Scorpion never gives up, especially not on someone we love." He said with a pointed look in their direction.

Paige was tearing up in the corner of the room when they heard Walter and Ralph come down the stairs.

"This is my home, and this is my family. You aren't taking me away from them." Ralph crossed his small arms over his chest and Walter noticed his hands were shaking.

He's such a brave kid.

"I will not be spoken to in that tone by my own grandson." Paige's father slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm not your grandson. I don't even know you. Biology doesn't make family, love does. Everyone in this room has done something to prove they care about me, especially my mom. All you've ever done is show up and try to uproot my entire life. That should tell you who my real family is."

Mr. Dineen walked out of the garage and slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. Clearly you're a great mother and you became a great person who does a lot of good. I'd love to become a part of your life and get to know Ralph."

Her mother's pleading eyes almost broke her. Almost.

"When you get him to apologize to my son for his barbaric behavior, and you apologize for ever calling my child a mistake, we'll talk. For now, please leave my family and I alone."

Her mother solemnly nodded and quietly left.

Ralph ran to Paige as soon as she was out of the room.

Paige bent down to hug her son as they both cried. His ten year old heart couldn't take anymore bravery for one day, and he was slowly breaking down.

"Are they going to take me away?"

"No, baby, never."

He squeezed her tighter.

Walter walked determinedly over to them and pulled them both into his arms with tears in his eyes.

He bent down to Ralph's level and grasped his arms.

"I will never let anything happen to you."

Ralph threw his arms around Walter and they stayed that way until Ralph cried himself to sleep.

Walter put him down on the couch and pushed the hair away from his eyes.

"I love you, Ralph." He whispered lightly.

Suddenly Paige was at his side rubbing small circles into his shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for him today."

She looked around at each face in the room. Noticing the absence of Team Scorpion's only other parent. She knew that if he hadn't left the garage twenty minutes prior to her parents' arrival he would have been there for Ralph too.

"Thank you all. We both love you guys so much."

They all left one by one, each giving Paige and Walter a hug or whatever method of affection their brains could manage.

Walter and Toby walked away for a moment and Happy took her opportunity to speak to Paige alone.

"You and Ralph are family to me, you know that, and you taught me how to love. I can never thank you enough for that. I am happy for the first time in my life because I finally let someone behind the walls. You helped me open up, and now I finally feel like I'm alive, not just living. So thank you, and I hope you know I would do anything for you and Ralph."

"I do. Thank you Happy."

Walter and Toby walked back to the couch to see their girls hugging with tears in their eyes.

"Doc, follow me."

He did so without hesitation.

"Where are we going?"

"We're picking up takeout and going back to my place to watch movies and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

He opened the passenger door of his car for her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek as she passed by.

They were on her couch both seconds away from falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs.

"I love you Toby."

Then he was wide awake and his lips were on hers in an instant.

"Say it again."

She laughed against his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"One question, when you imagine these children that you hope are half as great as Ralph, which they will be by the way, do they wear fedoras with leather jackets and build CAT scanners before they turn 9? Or do they just take after you and solve the world's problems with sass and great hair? Or do they take after me and go to Harvard and go through life with a snarky attitude?"

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about our children tomorrow."

When Toby woke up on her couch with Happy sleeping on his lap and he knew that he'd never want to be anywhere else. And they were definitely talking about their children when she wakes up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you loved it. **

**So sorry for my absence lately. I'll try to do better. **

**Drop me a review on your way out! I would love it! :) **


	17. Quintis

**Chapter 17: Quintis**

* * *

"I think we should tell your dad."

He had just walked over to her desk.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Tell him about what?"

"About Quintis." He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop calling us Quintis."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Us. Me and you. Anything but Quintis."

"What's wrong with Quintis?"

"Everything."

"I like it. Quintis Quintis Quintis."

"Toby, stop it."

"No."

"You're an idiot."

He rolled his eyes but got back on topic.

No one else was left in the garage, so he spoke as loud as he wanted to over her hammering.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and why?"

"Because he's been rooting for me for a while and he deserves to know."

"He's been rooting for you? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. He told me to let you do what you needed to do, and he totally approves. He ships Quintis."

She rolled her eyes in the most dramatic way he'd ever seen.

"Fine."

"Really?" He beamed at her.

"The team knows, he deserves to know too."

"Good, because I already told him to meet us at Kovelsky's in an hour."

She rolled her eyes again and turned her head so he wouldn't see her smile.

"Then I need to go home and change. I feel disgusting."

She'd gotten all sweaty during the case and she hated it.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Ok. I'll meet you there. He'll be suspicious enough already, he doesn't need anymore evidence against me."

"I thought you said he approves?"

"He does, but I'm still the first guy to steal his little girl's heart. No matter what, his protective instincts will override any positive feelings he has." He shrugged.

"Oh please. He loves you." He could tell that she meant it.

"I hope so."

"I'll see you over there." She kissed him gently on her way out.

"Drive safe."

"Hey, dad." She greeted him with a light hug.

"Where's Toby? Is everything okay?" He wasn't used to Happy's friends just calling out of the blue. He was nervous.

"He should be on his way. Everything is fine."

He visibly relaxed at her words.

Toby chose that moment to walk in and join them in their booth. He sat down on Happy's side and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Happy rolled her eyes, she should have expected him to show her father they were together instead of telling him.

She watched the realization cross Patrick's face.

She gripped Toby's hand under the table.

"Dad? Say something." It had been several minutes of painful silence.

"I'm really proud of you, Happy. You deserve someone like him." He looked at both of them earnestly.

Happy smiled at the floor.

"Thanks, dad." She said after a while.

"Don't screw this up." He looked at Toby with a gaze that should have been intimidating.

"I won't." He looked back with as much passion as he could manage.

"He won't, I'll make sure of it." Happy answered, staring at Toby.

"I really am glad you guys found each other." He had tears stinging at his eyes.

Seeing Happy and Toby together reminded him of himself and his late wife when they were young.

He only wanted his daughter to be happy, and Toby made her happy.

"Take care of her, please." The tears started to fall.

"I always will. I promise." His hand squeezed hers.

"I need you to know that no matter what happens, the people at this table love you. You'll always have me and him. You're so loved, Happy. Please don't forget it."

Now it was Happy's turn to tear up.

She was loved, and she finally knew it.

Then she said something she hadn't said in years.

"I love you, Dad."

They parted ways and Toby wouldn't let go of her hand, even as she drove.

"Not that I mind, but why are you suddenly not letting go of me?" She asked as they walked into her apartment.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I just looked at your dad tonight and I realized that there might be a day that I have to live without you. So, I decided not to waste a second that I get. I'm so lucky to have you, Happy."

She hugged him tighter.

"I told you, you aren't going to lose me. I'll always be with you."

"I love you so much."

She smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

She leaned her head on his chest.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He sounded so sure that it made her stomach clench.

She pulled away from him to play a song from her phone, and suddenly they were dancing around her bedroom just like her parents were dancing around in the video her dad had shown her.

"Not that I mind…" He started, using her words. "But why are we dancing in your bedroom?"

She smiled.

"My dad used to show me a video of him and my mom dancing to this song. I wanted to be as happy as they were in that video. I just realized that tonight I'm only that content when I'm with you."

He tightened his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin.

"God, I love you, Happy."

The song ended and they stopped moving.

"Let's go to sleep." He said with a yawn.

She quickly changed and threw some clothes from his designated drawer at him.

He climbed in bed beside her and pulled her as close as he could.

Her face was pressed into his chest and she was inhaling his scent.

"Hey, doc?" She whispered into his shirt.

"Hmm?" He was almost asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to waste a second?"

He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Of course I am."

"If you really want to use every second we have, then I guess you should maybe move in with me."

Now he was wide awake.

He pulled gently at her chin so she was looking at him.

"Really?"

She shrugged lightly.

"You spend most nights here anyway."

"Are you sure, Happy?" He didn't want to pressure her into this.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So we're moving in together?" He was beaming.

"I guess so."

He pressed his lips to hers gently, trying to convey how much he loved her without using the words.

Minutes later, they were still awake. She was snuggled underneath his arm and he was staring at her like she hung the moon.

"Why are you still awake?" She grumbled.

"I'm trying to figure out how I got so lucky."

"Figure it out later. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He loved hearing that.

"Promise you'll always be here when I wake up?" He asked in a small voice.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was "I promise."

* * *

**Hello again! **

**I hope you loved this. **

**Next chapter: Robots **

**Love you.**

**-M. **


	18. Robots

**Chapter 18: Robots**

**Dedicated to the two guests who have left me reviews in the past 24 hours asking me to update. This one's for y'all! **

* * *

"You should buy these pillows." Paige said, picking one up and squeezing it.

Happy just gave her a blank stare.

"Those are pink." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, so?" Paige pushed the pillow closer to Happy.

"I don't do pink." Happy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're redecorating my place, not redefining my personality." Happy pulled the pillow out of Paige's hand and put it back in it's proper place.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you ask me to do this? Why not take Toby?" Paige asked tentatively.

"Have you seen his apartment? There's no way I'm letting him make any interior design decisions."

They move on towards another wall of pillows.

Maybe this is all a little overwhelming.

Maybe she just wants to go home and forget this whole thing.

But Paige won't let her. She can sense Happy's discomfort almost as well as Toby can, and she's quick to reel Happy back in.

Paige understood Happy's need to redecorate. Happy needed to do something to make her apartment feel less like her place and more like their place.

But, Paige also knew that once a genius got attached to a material possession that brought them comfort, they never wanted to give it up. She'd recently tried to redecorate Ralph's room and he wouldn't let her take away his beloved pillows. He told her repeatedly that he couldn't sleep without them. Happy was the same way. Change wasn't easy for her, but she had still taken Paige to a store with way too many pillows and an over abundance of curtains. Now she was overwhelmed, and calming down a flustered genius is exactly Paige's specialty.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you wanted to redecorate, and Toby moving in is the perfect opportunity. You don't have to do much, even changing a few small things will make a world of difference." Paige said, placing her hands gently on Happy's shoulders.

Happy sent her an appreciative smile.

"I don't even know where to start." Happy admitted, looking around and feeling overwhelmed all over again.

"Is there anything you're really attached to? Something that makes you feel safe that you don't want to change? I mean, besides Toby." Paige said with a shrug.

Happy rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny it. Toby did make her feel safe. Her home was with him, material things aren't important. Well, most material things.

"I have this blanket. I can't sleep without it anymore. Technically it's Toby's, but I haven't slept without it since the first night I spent at his place. It's almost as comforting as him." Happy says quietly, surprised at how open she was being with Paige. Paige was easy to talk to. Happy knew she could trust her, and she found that she actually liked having another woman around who understood things the guys just didn't.

"That's where we start." Paige said with a sparkle in her eye.

* * *

They returned to Happy's apartment to find the rest of the team, even Ralph shuffling boxes around.

Her floor is going to be scuffed all to hell, and she'll probably get a noise complaint because none of the guys know how to shut up, but she doesn't really care.

"Party's over." Toby says once he sees Happy and Paige in the doorway. They drop the shopping bags that they were determined to carry all in one load.

"Ralph, feet on the floor please." She gestured to where Ralph was standing on the couch that Walter and Sylvester were currently moving. Ralph jumped down onto the floor.

"You guys got a lot of work done. Forget saving the world, Scorpion should become a moving company." Paige said, looking around. She was genuinely surprised that got anything done without her and Happy pushing them along, although she was sure there were petty arguments and Cabe had probably threatened to shoot them a time or two.

"That's not happening." Walter's face wrinkled as if it was the most disgusting idea he'd ever heard.

"You're just mad because I left Toby in charge." Happy smirked.

"I wouldn't be if Toby wasn't being intentionally inefficient just to annoy me." Walter sent Toby a glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Toby said, as smug as ever.

Walter opened his mouth to respond, but Paige cut him off. She'd been shopping all day, and she wasn't in the mood for the alpha male fight for dominance.

"One more word and you're back to couple's therapy." Paige demanded.

Walter and Toby both shut up, and they got back to work.

Nearly an hour later, there are boxes everywhere and the apartment still looks like a mess, but the Scorpion Moving Company had resorted to sitting on the couch eating pizza.

Walter and Paige were sitting shoulder to shoulder and pretending they didn't plan it that way, with Ralph sitting on the floor at their feet. Sylvester was on Paige's other side and Cabe was in the armchair next to Sylvester's side of the couch.

Toby was in the armchair on the other side of the couch, facing Cabe, and probably arguing with Walter. Somehow, Happy ended up on his lap, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair.

She's never been that forward in front of the team, but her work rules didn't apply in her apartment. Toby had been keeping his distance all night. He knew that she liked her space when people were around, even if those people were her closest friends.

But really, she's kind of in love with him and his lap was the most inviting place to sit.

"Well hello." The giddy look took over Toby's face and surprise laced his voice.

She ignored him and continued eating her pizza, until he took a bite of it.

"Get your own." She sent him a murderous glare.

"I would, but you'd have to move."

She rolls her eyes, but lets him finish her slice.

They finish eating, and Toby starts running his fingers through Happy's hair.

"Did you wash your hair this morning? It's really soft." He's been staring at her pretty much the entire time she's been in his lap, but she's been looking around at everyone else, lost in her own thoughts.

She smirks down at him.

"You washed my hair this morning."

How did he forget that?

"Oh yeah. I did."

They were in their own world until Walter knocked Happy's blanket off the arm of the couch.

"Don't touch that blanket unless you want to know what a wrench to the face feels like." Toby warned.

Paige sent Happy a knowing look.

"That's enough family time for today. Goodnight, guys." Paige offered Sly a ride home and carried a sleepy Ralph out of the apartment.

Cabe yawned as he said goodbye and left.

Walter seemed like he was about to leave too, but he sat back down as Happy and Toby were cleaning up.

"How did you do that?" Walter looked at both of them, and they stopped what they were doing to look back.

"Do what?" Happy asked. She had a feeling this conversation was going to venture into uncomfortable territory.

"Fall in love."

Happy and Toby look at each other, silently deciding who was going to start this conversation.

"She's really easy to fall in love with." Leave it to Toby to make a cheesy comment.

Happy rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. Then, she sat down across from Walter. She wasn't sure her little impromptu speech was going to come out the way she wanted it to, but Walter needed to hear it.

"Accept that you have feelings. Then decide who is worth having feelings for." She paused, and Walter looked away from her.

"You have to trust someone, someone who's patient enough to give you the time it takes to trust them. I know emotional risks aren't your specialty, but there are some people you should take a risk for."

There's a double meaning there,and they all know it.

He's taken endless risks for Paige, life-threatening risks, but he won't take emotional ones. Even he knows that's illogical.

"Is it worth it?" His voice was low, and they could both tell that he was intimidated by this incalculable risk.

"Of course it is." Toby was as confident as ever.

But Walter needed to hear this from Happy. They're the emotionally lacking ones in the group, and Walter needs to know that love is worth fighting for.

Happy nodded.

She turned her eyes to Toby. He was smiling softly, silently encouraging her.

"I'm not a robot anymore, Walter, and neither are you."

He smiled, and walked out the door with a quiet "thank you."

Toby followed behind him, locking the door. Happy was already walking into the bedroom and taking off her shoes. She'd already pulled on one of his t-shirts and crawled into bed by the time he reached the doorway.

"Doc?" Her voice was sleepy and ultimately adorable.

"Yeah?" He was still leaning against the doorway, his head tilted down to look at her.

"Can you get my blanket?"

He smiled fondly, walking to the couch to grab the blanket and throwing it at her.

"I didn't say throw it at me." She spread the blanket out over her and turned to face him.

He jumped into bed next to her.

"I think you love that blanket more than me." He pulled her closer.

"Maybe I love it because it's yours."

The first night in their apartment, with his blanket on her bed and her face pressed against his chest ended with a forehead kiss and two whispered phrases that sounded a lot like "I love you."

* * *

**Surprise! I realize that it's been 3 months since I updated, but I haven't forgotten this story. I had it about halfway done the day of the finale, but the damage it caused left me unable to finish the chapter... until now. **

**Next Chapter: Serotonin **

**Until next time,**

**M. **


End file.
